


By and By

by ardett



Series: The Five Year Gap [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardett/pseuds/ardett
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERSHarley Keener and Peter Parker talk.





	By and By

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely devastated by Endgame (and I loved it)
> 
> title [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9F1l6xXLSI0)

As Tony Stark’s heart drifts towards the center of the lake, the mourners begin to disperse.

It’s a beautiful day. The air is heavy and the grass is soaking in the sun. The flowers surrounding Tony’s arc reactor are full and vibrant, petals brushing over the water. Peter’s suit jacket feels too warm.

Pepper turns around to lead Morgan back towards the house and Peter ducks his head. His throat feels like it’s closing.

Morgan passes and Peter can’t help but glance over at her. He catches her eye (he can see Tony is the shape of her face, the tilt of her eyes) and he smiles. She almost smiles back.

“Peter…” May whispers, thumb rubbing against his shoulder blade.

“Not now, Aunt May.” Peter shrugs her off but gently. He takes a breath and it shudders. He tries to hold it in. “Just… not now.”

“Okay. I love you.” She takes a step back. “I’ll be inside when you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” he manages as she goes.

He gazes over the surface of the lake for a minute more before he turns. Most people have gathered on the porch or begun to leave. The black they wear is distinct against all the green.

There’s another boy, maybe Peter’s age, walking along the edge of the water. Sand is dusting the edges of his slacks. He sits on a bench just in front of the tree line.

Peter spares a glance for Aunt May. Through the window, he can see her talking. Peter goes to follow the boy.

“Can I sit?”

The boy doesn’t look up but he nods and gestures to the empty space left on the bench. Peter sits.

They don’t talk. Peter watches the memorial float. One of the flowers is losing some of its petals. It leaves behind yellow dots. Tears finally begin to trail down his cheeks.

There’s the sound of low voices from the house. The lapping of water on the shore. Sniffling from the boy next to him.

Just on the edge of his vision, he sees the boy scrub a sleeve over his eyes and under his nose.

The boy inhales and his hands clench on the bench. Peter thinks he’s about to get up but then he hears, “I’m Harley Keener.”

Peter grabs the hand outstretched to him. “Peter Parker.”

“You interned for him?” Harley asks.

“Yeah, I… yeah.” Peter lets go of his hand. Harley nods. He looks like he’s about to say something before Peter bursts out, “I’m Spider-man.”

Harley jolts, eyes darting over Peter before landing on the ground. “Oh.” They sit in silence for a while longer before Harley murmurs, “So you knew him? I mean, you were close?”

“As much as anyone can know Tony Stark, I guess. He… he helped me a lot. He gave me the suit. Made me an Avenger. He was there when I… When I got dusted, he was there. But… that was five years ago. Five…” Peter trails off. His fingers tremble but don’t crumble. He turns towards Harley. “How did you know him?”

“We met in… I think it was ten years ago? But, you know, feels like five. I was twelve. He was in Tennessee for some reason, middle of nowhere, ended up in my garage. He needed me to get him some things, show him around town. He helped me with some bullies. I was starstruck, you know? _Tony Stark._ ” Harley toes at the sand, dragging a pattern with his dress shoes. “God, I don’t even know what I’m doing here.” He sniffles again. “I mean, he left me with some cool stuff and then skipped out. Sent a couple of checks in the mail when my family really needed it. Sent me a couple letters. But it’s not like I really knew him.”

Harley’s shoulders go rigid. “I didn’t even know he had a kid.” And then they sag. “No, I wasn’t even here actually. He couldn’t have…”

“What do you think is going to happen to her?” Peter says. The tears are starting to well up again in Peter’s eyes. “I don’t think she understands yet that he’s… he’s not coming back.”

“She’ll remember him. I still remember my dad and he skipped town when I was her age. And…” Harley cuts himself off. He buries his face in his hands, breathing ragged. “It’s not fair. He gave everything for us. He had a kid.”

“He saved billions, though. We wouldn't even… if he didn’t… The whole universe, right? He saved the whole universe. And now he… he…” Peter goes to reach for Harley’s sleeve but stops himself. His hand falls back to the bench.

“Why did it have to be him? He… he has a kid,” Harley repeats. “He’s… He was Iron Man.”

“It was the only way. It…” Peter tries to give Harley a slight smile but he can’t manage it. “It… Dr. Strange saw all the ways it could have gone. He said there was only one way. No one else could have done it.”

“Do you think they even know? Do you think the whole world knows… the whole universe, I guess, knows that he… he died for them? Will they even remember him?”

“He would have done it anyway.”

“Yeah… I… It’s stupid. He probably wouldn’t even care. We only knew each other for a couple days but I wish I could tell him… I don’t know. That he mattered to me. That he… I couldn’t have done it without him. That I’ll remember.”

“Me too.” Peter’s toes curl in his shoes. “But I have to believe he knows. And it was worth it. He did it for us. Well, for everyone. He wouldn’t want us to mourn forever.”

“I guess,” Harley mumbles.

“I was there when he died,” Peter whispers.

“You were?” Harley looks up at him, eyes rimmed red.

“Pepper…” Peter bites his lip, chokes back an unexpected sob. His suit is too hot. “Pepper told him we’d be okay. And that he could rest. He can rest now.”

Harley nods. The tears still trickle out. 

They watch the sun sink into the lake.

**Author's Note:**

> To the mcu and all you guys, love you 3000 <3


End file.
